Godly Interference
by TwistedFlames
Summary: Harry receives a visit from the Greek gods, and along with it, new powers. With a whole summer ahead of him, Harry decides to train, preparing himself for his sixth year. HG OotP spoilers!
1. Watching

**Godly Interference**

**By: TwistedFlames**

**Chapter One: Watching**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters mentioned in the books do not belong to me they belong to J.K.Rowling. Therefore, I am not J.K.Rowling. If I were, I would not be on fan fiction writing my very own story, but in a café somewhere, sipping a very expensive coffee, while writing the sixth book. The plot of this story though, **is** mine.

* * *

_"In the beginning there was Chaos,  
And within this Chaos was Power,  
Great Power without Form.  
Yet within Chaos there was Motion,  
And within Motion was Form,  
And within this Motion were the Words,  
Which shaped the Motion, and gave it Form.  
And the Great Speakers were awakened,  
And the Great Words were spoken,  
And the Great Magick was wrought,  
The Birth of the World._

_And in the Image of the Great Speakers were we awakened,  
And in the Image of the Great Words have we spoken,  
And in the image of the Great Magick have we wrought our world._

_As it is said, so shall it be done."_

from The Verrah Rubricon of Verena,  
Book One, "The History of the World."

* * *

They watched him as he sat there quietly, staring out his window and gazing at the morning sunrise. For the past few weeks that was all they had ever seen him do, other than cast blame on himself for something he had not caused. It was nearing the end of June, and they were beginning to worry. _Why wasn't he doing anything? Would he be like this forever?_ They knew he had heard the prophecy and that he knew his destiny; yet he didn't react, didn't jump to get to work. 

"It is time for us to give to him what is rightfully his," one said, as they watched the boy push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and continue to stare into space.

"How do we know if he is going to use it for good? He hasn't been doing anything at _all_ lately. What if he can't handle it? Let alone use it, and control it?" a second said.

A flash of lightning, followed by loud claps of thunder reverberated around the room. A loud voice spoke calmly, not betraying the anger caused by being questioned, "We would never have interfered fifteen years ago if we had not known that he could control it once we saw that the timing was correct. _We_ sent that prophecy, and _we _chose who would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord."

"I still do not know why we interfered in the first place," another interjected, disregarding the thunder while shaking his head.

"Because we knew what was to come in this boy's future, and a wise old man that we have worked with before came to us, asking for our help. The wizarding world was in danger of being completely destroyed, and we were the only ones that could save it. That is why, and you will not question it again," the first said this with a note of finality, one last thunder clap sounded, and the room fell into another deep silence.

They all knew why it had been done, why the gods had yet again interfered in the affairs of mortals. They still had more to do however, and were all mentally preparing for the task ahead.

* * *

Harry had awoken every morning at dawn to watch the sunrise. He had not been able to sleep, for the memories of Sirius falling through the veil were still haunting his dreams. For lack of anything better to do, he went on long walks, repeating the prophecy to himself whenever he had the chance. 

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …'_

He knew that Dumbledore was right, and that the prophecy applied to him, but he could never determine what power he had that Voldemort did not know about. _Hermione would have been a better choice than me… she's better than I am at magic, and she doesn't have a 'saving people thing'_. This brought him back to thinking of Sirius.

_It's all because of me. If only I had just thought of using the mirror to contact him, or gone to see Dumbledore…_ His thoughts trailed off as they always did, and he again stared blankly at the sky before him.

* * *

The gods were not the only ones watching over Harry; the Order was too. Even with the letters that Harry sent them once every three days, the Order still sent people to watch him at Privet Drive. Yet, they had also devised another method. A large mirror that all the Order members could use, that did not require Harry having a matching one. Remus had been the one to come up with this, remembering the mirrors that Sirius and James had used back when they were at Hogwarts. 

Molly Weasley was the current Order member to be watching Harry in the mirror. "Albus, that boy is suffering; can't we just bring him here or to the Burrow to stay with us?"

Dumbledore who was currently sitting in an armchair looked over his half-moon spectacles at Molly. "Harry must heal in his own time. Great things are to come in the near future, and he must prepare himself." His eyes twinkled, as if he knew a secret that no one else did.

"What great things Albus? There must be something we can do to help him." Her eyes lit up as an idea struck her. "We can train him Albus! It shall keep his mind off of Sirius, and help him if he ever comes face to face with You-Know-Who."

"It's Voldemort, Molly." At this there was a great shudder throughout the members that had accumulated as the conversation had proceeded. "If you are afraid of the name, coming face to face with the person will terrify you."

Moody, who had entered when Molly had mentioned training, spoke up. "Albus, training Harry is a brilliant idea, and I volunteer my services for this purpose."

Albus' eyes twinkled more brightly at this. "Then I accept your help, and anyone else who thinks they'd do well at training Harry, speak up."

The whole room immediately became boisterous as everyone offered their services. However, when Dumbledore raised himself from his chair, the room instantly went silent. "All your help will be greatly appreciated. Now let us move to the dining room where we can sit around the table and have a civilized conversation."

Everyone who had volunteered followed him out of the room to the dining room, where they sat around the table and began a discussion.

* * *

After having been outdoors for a few hours, Harry decided it was time to return to the Dursley's. When he entered his pitifully small room, he found Pig awaiting him with a letter tied around his leg. Harry untied it, gave Pig an owl treat, and let him fly to Hedwig's cage to rest. He unrolled what was the tenth letter Ron had sent him since school let out, settled himself on his bed comfortably, and began to read. The letter was in Ron's familiar, messy scrawl. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that whenever I send a letter, you never respond, but I figured I should try again anyways. I know you're going through a tough time mate, and I want you to know that it **was not your fault**. I've been trying to convince mum to bring you over to the Burrow, to spend summer with us, so if you want to, send Pig back with a letter, and mum will see what she can do. I know you send an owl to the Order every three days saying that you're fine, but if you're not answering me, there's no way you can be._

_Write back, I'll be waiting for Pig,_

_- Ron_

Harry stared at the letter, and then bent over his bed and put it underneath the loose floorboard that had accumulated all the letters he had received from his friends. Three were from Hagrid, he had a few from the Order, and five or six of them were from Hermione. She supported Ron's thoughts that nothing was Harry's fault, and mentioned the fact that if he wanted to head to the Burrow, she would gladly meet him there. He knew he should reply, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He hadn't told them about the prophecy, and he knew that if he spoke to any of them, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from asking if they had any idea what it meant by he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. He would respond to the letters when he was ready, which wouldn't be anytime soon. He sighed and rested his head on the pillow. In only a few minutes, his eyes closed, and he drifted into yet another dream-filled sleep.

_There were eyes, eyes everywhere, following his every movement, every step. He couldn't escape. He ran through a door that had appeared before him. Even more eyes now watched him. He tried to count them. Twenty-four large eyes: twelve people, and a hundred smaller eyes. He ran through yet another doorway; he would get away. Again more eyes, yet these all varied in size, one set twinkled familiarly, while another changed colors continuously. In fact, all of these eyes had something familiar about them, but before he could figure it out, he was pushed through another doorway, and encountered two large red eyes. The red shone through tiny slits, almost like a snake's eyes…It was only a few milliseconds before he discovered who it was: VOLDEMORT! Voldemort was watching him; he could see the eyes following him as he ran through doorways, left, then right, then left again, then –_

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. Voldemort had been watching him, he was positive about that fact. Who did the other eyes belong to though? Before he searched longer for an answer, he tried to clear his mind as Professor Snape had taught him – or **had begun** to teach him. He didn't accomplish it very well though, so he put his head against the wall in defeat. Voldemort was still watching him, and this frightened him a bit. He didn't know what he would do if Voldemort were to come after him right this very instant.

Harry sat there, for what felt like hours to him, but was really just a few seconds. When no scary black-cloaked figure came barging through the door, and Wormtail didn't jump out of the closet, Harry got up and went to take a shower. After having finished, he returned to his bedroom, and began to make a small dent in the very large pile of homework he had to look forward to throughout the summer.

* * *

The gods were currently staring down at Harry in amazement. They were amazed Harry had detected them watching him, even if it had been only their 'eyes' that he had sensed. It was not something the many wizards did easily, let alone in their sleep. 

"He is more powerful than we thought," said that one that had spoken out before, in awe. "He does not know exactly who is watching him, but he knows that we are watching… and that there are twelve of us."

Zeus smiled to himself. He now had the proof that what he had seen was true. Harry had power, great power, which would increase immensely as they worked with him. Once they were finished, Harry would be capable of great things.

"He is ready for us to contact him," Zeus said, and smiled inwardly as eleven gods and goddesses nodded their heads in approval.

* * *

A/N: Ok everyone… that's the first chapter up!! I want to know how everyone is enjoying it! Is it a good idea, should I continue along the same lines?? Constructive criticism is welcomed while flames are not! They will be taken, ripped up, and then fed to the lions I keep in the back yard! No, just kidding! But PLEASE review! It's just a button click away! I'll be waiting! Free drinks and Cherry Blasters to everyone who reviews!! 

Your authoress,

TwistedFlames


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters mentioned in the book. Nor do I own the gods and goddesses of Greek mythology. The plot line and the idea of Harry receiving power from the gods **_are _**mine!

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! 18 reviews for the first chapter! I was so happy; I had barely been expecting 10! So you'll all know, these reviews help me to churn out chapters faster, and inspire me to keep writing, so please keep on reviewing! If you come in and the story has two chapters, don't just review for the second chapter, do it for both! Even if it's just two words, please? (You can try to make it longer too…) Words of encouragement always make everyone happy!

* * *

_"You know, I telephoned my grandparents the other day, and my grandfather said to me, 'We saw your movie.' 'Which one?' I said, and he shouted, 'Betty, what was the name of that movie I didn't like?' I thought that was just classic. I mean, if that doesn't keep your feet on the ground, what would?"_

_Brad Pitt_

I, TwistedFlames, hereby dedicate this quote and this chapter to Nimbirosa.

* * *

Harry's eyes glazed over as he rolled up his three-foot Herbology essay. It was already midday, and he could hear Aunt Petunia preparing lunch for Dudley downstairs. Since the Order members had spoken to the Dursleys at the train station, they had left him alone. He welcomed the space however, as he wasn't required to hide his feelings in front of them (not that he actually _cared_ what they thought.) He placed his finished essay in his trunk, and headed downstairs, straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of soup, quickly warmed it on the stove, and brought the bowl up to his room to have a peaceful lunch. 

Harry heard the front door slam as his Aunt Petunia and Dudley left the house to go shopping for larger clothes for Dudley. After a quick trip to the kitchen to put his bowl in the newly acquired dishwasher, Harry went to bed; trying to catch up on some much needed sleep. Thoughts of Voldemort's eyes still haunted him, though he ignored it as he tried to clear his mind. After a few minutes, Harry drifted off to sleep, but was awoken only a few minutes later by a man wearing winged shoes. He was floating in front of Harry's eyes, holding a rather strange metallic rod with two serpents entwined symmetrically around it, and a pair of silver wings crowning it. The man seemed to be staring at him intently, and blinked every so often. His brown hair fell lazily over his eyes, and no physical imperfections were visible. He smiled when he noticed the boy he had come to see had finally awoken. "Hello Harry," he said, as a smile displayed his perfectly straight teeth.

Harry blanched. _Why is there a man wearing winged shoes, in my room?_ Before this thought could again cross his mind, Harry had stumbled out of his bed and grabbed his wand. Since Voldemort had come back, stronger than ever, Harry had kept to carrying his wand in his pants' pocket, not taking heed of Moody's odd warnings. He held it steadily at the man's chest, his eyes never leaving the blue eyes of the man standing in front of him.

"You'd better tell me who you are, before I curse you into oblivion," he shouted, his voice not betraying how fast his heart was beating, and how nervous he felt currently.

"Harry, I can assure you, I have not come to harm you," with a smirk he added, "That wand would also not harm a hair on my head, so pointing it at me will come to no avail."

Harry's eyes widened, though he did not lower his wand. "I don't believe a word you're saying, now answer my question: who _are_ you?"

With a sigh, the god that had come to visit Harry flicked his wand, and Harry rose quickly into the air, stopping just short of hitting his head on the ceiling. "I will answer all the questions I can Harry, when _you_ lower your wand. I've already told you, it won't harm me, and so keeping your guard up won't help either of us."

Harry glared at the stranger, though he did lower his wand. He preferred having his feet flat on the ground, even though heights did not bother him. It was easier to _run_ that way. The god held to his promise, and lowered Harry to the floor. "Thank you. Now, you had a question you wanted to ask?"

Harry stared at him oddly, clearing his throat. "Who are you? And why are you in my room?"

"I, Harry, am Hermes, come down to deliver a message from Mount Olympus." Harry coughed.

"You actually expect me to _believe_ that _you_ came down from Mount Olympus, to deliver a message to _me_? Let me guess, the gods have been watching me for quite a while now." Harry wracked his brain for all the information he had learned from the classes he had attended at his old Muggle school. _Hermes… he is the messenger god. That explains the winged shoes and the fact that he has a message for me, but why?_

"If you don't believe me, then I'll just have to show you, won't I?" With that being said, he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, who closed his eyes, and they both disappeared.

When Harry felt his feet touch the ground, he opened his eyes, but quickly had to shut them. Bright light surrounded him, much brighter than his room. Harry opened his eyes, and waited for them to adjust. He was standing on freshly cut green grass, in what seemed to be a courtyard. A fountain rose before him, and water sprouted out of the mouth of a unicorn with wings. Smaller winged horses flanked the large unicorn, also spouting water from their mouths. The water from the fountain flowed gently into a stream that lead away from Harry. Harry's eyes rose as he followed the stream, into what seemed to be an enchanted forest. _It looks nothing like the Forbidden Forest, _was the first thought that crossed Harry's mind.

The forest was welcoming, and light poured through the trees, allowing plant life to grow between them. Harry watched in amazement as a peacock strutted out of the forest. _A peacock? What is one of those doing here? _He began to remember that certain gods had specific animals that were 'theirs'. _Maybe the forest is occupied with those animals. _His thoughts trailed off as he continued to look around him. Birds sat in the branches of an assortment of trees. Olive trees, laurels, cypresses, and quite a few he did not recognize. _Same idea as the animals I guess…different types for every god…_

Hermes chuckled as he watched Harry taking in his surroundings. "I think it is time for us to move on now. As the fastest god there is, the others expected me to have you here a while ago. Come on now."

Harry followed Hermes, to a white _building_ opposite the forest. White columns rose from the ground at the front, supporting a white roof. When Harry stepped onto the white marble floors, he was amazed at what he saw. The inside was much larger than it had appeared outside, and was decorated richly. Twelve pictures lined the white walls, each with its own golden frame. Harry only had a few seconds to look over them before Hermes nudged him forward. Harry stumbled, stopping in front of a large throne. The large throne was all ornate gold, with jewels and diamonds encrusted near the head. Seated upon the royal blue silk-lined throne was a bearded man. His beard was white, and reminded Harry of the muggle Santa Claus. The man before him had light blue eyes that twinkled in the light, reminding Harry strongly of Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry," came the booming voice from the man on the throne. "Welcome to Mount Olympus."

"Hello sir, very nice… uhhh, forest you have out there…" Harry ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that what he had just said was not the best thing he could have started a conversation with.

The man on the throne beamed with pride, and gestured Hermes into the next room. Hermes left quietly, leaving Harry to stay alone with the man on the throne. "It seems you are wondering who I am…" Harry jumped; he had been thinking those exact words. "Harry, my name is Zeus. I am the ruler of Mount Olympus."

Harry stared at Zeus, trying to absorb his words. He attempted to say something, _anything_, but his mouth was too dry. _Why is the ruler of Mount Olympus talking to me?_

The silence of the room became unbearable, and Harry eventually decided to break it. "Why am I here?"

"I was hoping you would say that. Follow me Harry." Zeus pushed himself off his throne, and strode to the far end of the room, where he pushed through large marble doors with golden doorknobs.

The room they entered was even larger and grander than the room they had just exited. These floors were also of a white marble, and large glass windows covered the wall. The forest was visible through the windows, and this time, Harry was able to see a deer drinking from a pond where swans swam.

Twelve thrones lined the room, two directly in front of Harry and five on each side of the room. Each throne was made out of gold, each silk cushion on the throne a different color. Eleven of the twelve thrones were occupied, the throne directly in front of Harry to the right was empty, and Zeus quickly took his seat, again seated on the royal blue silk cushions that had been on his throne in the entrance room. "Harry, welcome to the meeting room of the gods. Please, have a seat."

At Zeus' words, a small gold throne appeared near the doors, so Harry had a perfect view of everyone in the room, and they had a perfect view of him. Harry sat down on his silk scarlet cushions. _The exact colors of Gryffindor…_

"Harry, allow me to introduce everyone present." He began with the woman seated to his right. Her light brown locks hung down to her shoulders, and her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the windows. She was pretty and smiled kindly at him. "This, Harry, is my wife, Hera."

"It is very nice to meet you Harry. Welcome." Harry noted that her throne had sky blue cushions.

Zeus continued to his right (Harry's left). "This is Poseidon, my brother." He was seated on cushions of aquamarine silk. He had sandy brown hair, cut short, and had eyes the color of the ocean. He held a trident in his right hand, a sign of his power.

"Welcome Harry." As an afterthought he added, "I am god of the sea."

Zeus moved to the god seated next to Poseidon. "My other brother, Hades." He spat the name out, as if he did not hold Hades in the highest of regards. Hades was seated on cushions of onyx silk.

"Hello Harry. I am Ruler of the Underworld. You should stop by for a visit some time. It's too bright up here," Hades finished with a smirk.

He almost reminds me of Malfoy. Harry looked over Hades with interest. He had ebony hair, almost as unruly as his own, and his eyes were like bottomless pits. They were never-ending pools of darkness. The only bright things about him were his teeth, which shone white in the room.

Eleven pairs of eyes glared shortly at Hades, before Zeus broke the silence. He had reached a woman seated on cushions of olive green. "This is Athena. The goddess of the city, handicrafts and agriculture."

Athena smiled at Harry. She was dressed in full armor, complete with a protective helmet, though it rested in her lap. She had dark brown hair up to her ears not hiding her bright green eyes. "It's a pleasure meeting you Harry."

"Our god of war, Ares." Ares sat upon cushions of blood red, dressed as Athena in full armor. A shield rested on his lap. Red hair fell into his pale green eyes.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus Harry."

"My sister Hestia." A woman seated on lilac cushions smiled back at him. She had curly blonde hair to her shoulders, and surprisingly, light purple eyes.

"I am the Goddess of the Hearth," she smiled, "I'm sure you will enjoy all your time here."

Zeus then started at the closest God to Harry's right. "You have already met Hermes." Hermes was seated on cushions of emerald green.

"Glad to see you survived with Zeus alone for a couple of minutes Harry." Zeus cleared his throat at this, and then moved on.

"This is our god of light, truth and music, Apollo." This god sat upon cushions of a yellow that reminded Harry of the sun. His hair was a light brown, dusted with gold that fell casually in front of his golden eyes.

"Welcome Harry. I will be seeing you around."

"This is Artemis, Apollo's twin. Our goddess of chastity." Artemis sat upon cushions of silver, which made her dark brown hair stand out. Her eyes were a pale gray, which seemed to shine with their own light.

"I'm also known as the lady of the 'wild things', don't leave that out. Welcome to Mount Olympus Harry."

"This Harry is Hephaestus. He is the god of fire and forge." This man sat on cushions of a fire orange, sometimes seeming to turn a bright red. This was the only god that wasn't actually perfect when it came to looks. His red hair stood up as if he had been electrocuted and crooked teeth showed through his lips. Just this imperfection was enough to have him stand out amongst the perfect gods and goddess.

"Hello Harry. Nice to meet you."

"And finally Harry, this is Aph-" but Harry never heard the name of the beautiful goddess that sat upon her throne of pink cushions. Her golden locks fell down in soft waves over voluptuous curves to her hips, and clear crystal-blue eyes stared at him under thick eyelashes. Her full red lips revealed pearly white teeth as she smiled at Harry. Harry sighed audibly, and a chuckle was shared by all present in the room.

"Harry. Harry? Have you heard a word I've said?"

"Nnhhhh…uhhhh…"

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head as he heard all the gods now laughing quite hard. "As I was saying Harry," continued Zeus, "this is Aphrodite."

"Oh, ummm, yes, hello." Harry started to blush as he noticed that he had been staring her with his mouth agape.

"Hello Harry." She smiled again. "I am the goddess of beauty, desire… and love." At this last word, a redheaded beauty's face appeared unbidden before his eyes, leaving as quickly as it had appeared. Ginny…

Where did that thought come from?

"Now that you have met everyone-"

"Oh yes, about that, nice to meet you all too. Thanks for the words of welcome."

"Someone will be giving you a tour of Mount Olympus. It seems that you have taken a liking to Aphrodite, so we shall give her the honor of taking you on a tour. Aphrodite, would you mind?"

"Not at all Zeus. Come Harry, we may start now."

Harry stared at her in fascination once more, before averting his eyes to look at Zeus. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain why I'm here, I deserve to know. You've been polite, but I must insist that you tell me."

Zeus smiled, "You are right Harry, and you deserve to know, so I will tell you. You have been chosen to defeat the dark lord, with powers that you do not yet know of. These powers have been in your heart, but we, the gods, have decided that we will help you. Not only will we train you to use these powers, but we have added some of our own. You will learn different arts and skills here, on Mount Olympus."

Harry stared at him in shock, "The gods are going to teach me to use powers I don't even **know **about?"

"That's right Harry."

"But won't people notice that I'm gone, and that I'm missing?"

"We have come up with a solution to this, that we will explain next time we meet. We would like you to work with Hephaestus today. We can even hold off on the tour until some other time, if you'd rather get to work now. We're quite sure you'll have some fun doing what he has planned."

Harry thought about their suggestion, staring closely at Aphrodite as he did so. He really wasn't sure whether he'd be able to survive a whole tour of Mount Olympus after making a fool of himself in front of her. "I wouldn't mind working with Hephaestus today. I'd like to start training as soon as possible."

Harry then turned to Aphrodite. "It's not that I don't want to go on a tour with you, because I would love to do that. It's just that a tour won't really help me at the moment, and I really want to get to work, but if you want me to go on a tour with you, I will. I'lldowhateveryouwantand-"

His rambling was cut off by Aphrodite's next words. "Harry, it doesn't bother me. Spending time with my husband will prove much more interesting, I'm sure."

"That's not what I meant though! I'm sure you're real interesting! Really, I d-"

"I know Harry, you can calm down now," and with a smile, Aphrodite glided gracefully out of the room.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he turned to Hephaestus. "Can we get to work now?"

Hephaestus nodded, and then stood from his seat. "My forge is by the volcano, I'll take you there. Follow me to the courtyard, we can leave from there."

When he stood from his throne, there was a visible limp as he left the room. Harry reluctantly stood from his throne, as the cushions were quite comfortable. "Enjoy yourself, Harry," Zeus said, and all the gods rose from their thrones, following Harry and Hephaestus out of the room.

As they reached the outdoors, Harry yet again saw a peacock strutting around the grounds, but a volcano's gaping mouth quickly replaced the image. He was faintly aware of Hephaestus' hand on his shoulder, but he still tried to get as far away as possible from the bubbling magma.

"Today, Harry, I will teach you to work metal. Then we, or rather you, will be making an object that will be capable of bringing you to and from Mount Olympus when you so desire. It will also allow us to contact you when the need arises, and all in all, it will be very useful."

"So it's like a portkey?"

"The same concept, but not the same in how it works. A regular portkey would not be able to reach Mount Olympus. There is magic cast on the object itself, but the magic is not in the object. Only beings with a certain power can achieve this, and we are all sure that you are one of them."

"Me? You want me to put my magic in this object? What object are we talking about anyways?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I will teach you how to work with the magic in a moment. For your other question, the object's form will be of your choosing. It must be something you can keep on yourself at all times, that doesn't get in the way, and that you can tell most people you bought somewhere. Jewelry is usually a good idea."

Harry pondered the idea of jewelry and an idea sprang to mind. "Do you know how to forge a ring?"

Hephaestus chuckled. "A ring Harry? That is but a toy compared to some of the things I've forged. Of course I know how to make one! Is that your choice then?"

"Yes, I think it is."

"Great then, let's get started."

* * *

**Angela Gray:** As you can see, we definitely saw Hermes! I'd always planned to use him as the messenger (that _is_ his job…), and I'm glad you'd wanted to see him. Hope you're glad, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Gives you Cherry Blasters Hope you enjoy them! 

**FlyingPixie:** Hope you liked the second chapter as much as the first! Thanks for reading over it with me! Here's another Butterbeer, you earned it, so enjoy it!

**Catseye348: **Thanks for believing the story will be really good!I don't quite think I'll be making Harry a punk though… it just won't really do anything for the story! I'll let you know though… black is a great color to wear!

**Skeeter17: **The gods are definitely going to retain some connection; in fact, a very _large _connection. I hope you'll enjoy who ends up training Harry.

**Magic-Powers: **This chapter did become longer and I hope you liked it! Thanks for thinking it's great!

**Nightwing 509:** Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Icy Tears: **Thanks for the terrifically long review! There won't be a funeral or a will reading ceremony, because I have to agree, those are sad. So, you can continue reading my fic! YAY! I'll see what I can do about Sirius… because I have a couple of ideas and tricks up my sleeve. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**SweetPixi:** I will continue writing; hope you liked this chapter too!

**Thephantom114:** I don't think I'm _ever_ going to have 3 chapters written at one time, sorry. I'm glad you liked the first chapter!

**Uncoiledwater: **Yes, I am a princess, aren't I? Glad you thought it was imaginative, and I hope this chapter wasn't as choppy. Hope you liked it too! It _is_ longer than anything you've ever written, isn't it?

**Nimbirosa:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed the gods squabbling, it was supposed to be cute…  The chapters are going to be getting longer, like this one. H/G will be coming when the time is right… they can't just _jump_ at each other, can they? I guess I'm babbling now to, aren't I? Enjoy the quote? Thanks for reading through the chapter and fixing it up!

**Painted Emotion:** Glad you liked the idea of Greek Gods. Maybe Hercules' daddy will shine through Zeus… I'm not sure how that's going to be going… lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Jordon:** I'm glad that my fic is your first Harry met by gods/goddesses fic. Thanks for thinking it's great.

**Jpthug12:** Thanks for the review!

**Rankokun Alpha: **Hope this chapter was up to your liking!

**Delta T:** Glad you think the idea is original!

**Hrtbreaker: **Thanks for the review, thinking the story is great, and liking the idea!

**Intense:** I will continue writing… thanks for liking this!

**A/N: **Okay then… you get to look forward to Harry forging his ring! And can you imagine what the tour with Aphrodite will be like? He's _already_ made a fool of himself… let's hope he can survive! Remember… please review!

* * *

Here's a seating plan I thought you might like to help you out, in case you were confused as to who sat where!

1...2

3 ……………………………………………………………………………………..12

4……………………………………………………………………………………...11

5……………………………………………………………………………………...10

6……………………………………………………………………………………...9

7……………………………………………………………………………………...8

13

(DOORS)

1: Hera

2: Zeus

3: Poseidon

4: Hades

5: Athena

6: Ares

7: Hestia

8: Hermes

9: Apollo

10: Artemis

11: Hephaestus

12: Aphrodite

13: Harry


End file.
